Zs'Skayr
Zs'Skayr was the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He originally was stuck in the form of Ghostfreak , but after time managed to gain control over it and escape the Omnitrix. History The original Zs'Skayr was High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data probes crash landed and he read its data files. Not long after, he met up with Myaxx when she was scouting the planet for DNA samples and aided her in acquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance; however, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna, Myaxx was sampling and thus Myaxx then got a Ectonurite-Flouarana hybrid sample. Zs'Skayr's personality lay dormant within the Codon Stream, as Ectonurites' personalities are tied to their DNA. The real Zs'Skayr has died somewhere between then and the original series, and a genetic clone was created in full power. He now has super strength. Original series His mind lay within the DNA sample of Ghostfreak. He finally manages to force his way out of the Omnitrix in the episode Ghostfreaked Out After peeling off the protective layer of skin that normally covers him, he tries to take over Ben's body in order to become whole again. After a failed attempt to possess Ben, he coerces Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig to help him by taking over Thumbskull and tossing him about the room in a show of force. He is defeated when he is exposed to sunlight by Ben at the end of the episode, causing him to burst into flames. Following this, Ben never uses the form. Zs'Skayr is the main antagonist in the third season, returning in the two-part episode The Return and Be Afraid of the Dark where he is revived by an alien scientist named Dr. Vicktor. Gathering a group of horror-themed aliens as minions, Vicktor enacted a plan to resurrect Zs'Skayr, whose master plan was to plunge the Earth into darkness. Zs'Skayr himself is still intent on gaining control of the Omnitrix. Using Corrodium retrieved by the mummy alien in Under Wraps they set up a Corrodium beam that will block out light from the sun, allowing Ghostfreak to exist in eternal darkness. Ghostfreak succeeds in doing so, allowing him to reach his full potential, but only for a while before Doctor Vicktor accidentally rammed Max into the projector during a dogfight. In the end, Ghostfreak is killed on board a space shuttle, when Max opens the shuttle's roof and exposes him directly to the sun. Ben regains use of the form during this time, except in the Ectonurites natural state. Protector of Earth Zs'Skayr appears as the main antagonist in the Midwest. He frees Vilgax from the Null Void and teams up with him to get revenge on Ben. He also possesses Hex and tries to use his powers to bring an army of his minions from the Anur Realm, but is stopped by Ben. He leaves Hex and then attacks Ben at Chicago. Ben manages to defeat him and then sends him into the Null Void with the help of Grandpa Max.This may be non-canon. Alien Force The clone Zs'Skayr appears in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Ghost Town. After being removed from the Codon Stream, Zs'Skayr has apparently been imprisoned by the Galvans. Vilgax frees him on the condition that he tell him the secets of the Omnitrix and the knowledge to defeat Ben , but Zs'Skayr betrays him and takes over Vilgax's home planet of Vilgaxia, possessing the citizens and turning them into Ghostfreak Minions. Vilgax then enlists the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin to try to take Vilgaxia back. During the battle, Ben lets Zs'Skayr enter his body, returning the Ectonurite DNA to the Codon Stream. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak but the alien soon takes control of him and soon he tries to possess Vilgax, but is defeated by the light of Vilgax's sword and Ben changes back. He is now available in the Omnitrix's selection again. He also appears in the Vilgax Attacks Video Game as the Boss of his Home planet Anur Phetos. Appearences Ben 10 *Ghostfreaked Out *The Return (1) *Be Afraid of the Dark (2) Ben 10: Alien Force *Ghost Town Trivia *The Zs'Skayr that appeared in Ghost Town is the genetic copy. *Zs'Skayr is a high-lord of the Ectonurites in his home planet. *His mind may now be erased from Ghostfreak as the latter is now usable again(with the second layer of skin) *Zs'Skayr's name is a corruption of the word 'scare'. *In Alien Force he has normal and sharp teeth but in Alien Force Vilgax Attacks his teeth are the same as from the original series *Apart from Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr is the only Character who has his head upside down *In Alien Force, Ghostfreak has his entire striped tail exposed, his claws are bone-white, he has spikes emerging from both elbows, and he has fangs instead of the flat teeth in the first series. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Main Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Characters Category:Enemies/Foes of Max Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of The Tennysons Category:Enemies/Foes of Vilgax Category:Male Aliens